


Good things come to those who wait

by MrsMendes19



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Shawn has had deep feeling for Clary for a while and when she starts dating Mike, those feeling become obvious when it turns out that Mike treats Clary horribly.After going to a party with Shawn, Clary finds out something about Mike, she leaves with Shawn, who takes good care of her, until they find Mike on her doorstep.....





	Good things come to those who wait

Shawn and I have been best friends since kindergarten. Recently, I have started dating a guy named Mike and Shawn didn’t like it because Mike treated me like crap. I didn’t know that Shawn had deep feelings for me. Once night, we were at a party together. I was heading towards the bathroom and as I walked in, I saw Mike making out with another woman. Mike stopped immediately and fell to his knees; he grabbed my hand, but I rushed out of the bathroom. I run into Shawn’s arms and hugged him. As soon as he asked what happened, I started crying.

Shawn saw Mike running toward us, he started pulling me away from Shawn. As Mike grabbed my hand, I screamed at him.  
“NO, you are cheating on me.”  
I took my jacket and rushed out the door and sat on the stairs outside. I hear footsteps, it was Shawn. He asked me if I wanted to go somewhere better than this place, my immediate answer was ‘yes’.  
After a 10-minute-long car ride, I found myself at the park, no one else was there. Shawn and I lay down on the grass to watch the stars. After several minutes, Shawn moved closer to me.  
I saw it, but I wasn’t ready for it. I stood up and asked Shawn if he was hungry. He said yes, he wanted to go to McDonald’s, and I thought it was a really silly idea of what to eat this late and night, but I was down for anything. I sat in the car; Shawn turned the radio on. Shawn ordered for me and ordered himself a Happy Meal, I thought it was really funny. I joked around with Shawn until I fell asleep in the backseat, with my head on Shawn’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Shawn drove to my place and when we arrived, he found Mike sitting on my front doorstep, drunk and begging Shawn to let him talk to me.   
“You are a dumbass and Clary deserves someone better than you.”  
I saw Mike punch Shawn in the stomach. They started fighting. I stormed out of the car, trying to stop the fight. Mike didn’t stop, he was very drunk. Shawn was on the ground, crouching. I tied to pull Mike away, but Mike just slapped me. I couldn’t do anything. I felt like the fight lasted forever. Once Mike got tired, he left, and I called the ambulance. The ambulance workers didn’t want me to come with them, so I stayed at him. Shawn was at the hospital for a week and the first thing that he did when he got out was buy a big bouquet of flowers for me and drive to my apartment When I opened the door, I have him a big hug, forcing my head against his chest to hear his heartbeat and to make sure that it wasn’t a dream and that he is really alive.

 

The end


End file.
